1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a 7.alpha.-methoxycephalosporin derivative, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof and a process for producing the same. The 7.alpha.-methoxycephalosporin derivative or salt thereof according to this invention is a novel compound which possesses high antibacterial activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cephalosporin type compounds have antibacterial activity and many derivatives of them have been produced to date. Some of the derivatives (e.g., cephalexin and cephalotin) are used therapeutically as excellent antibacterial agents. As a result of recent studies on a cephamycin type compound which has a methoxy group at 7.alpha.-position of the cephalosporin ring (e.g., cefoxitin), many derivatives that belong to this type have been reported. However, very few conventional cephalosporin type compounds exhibit satisfactory antibacterial activity against both gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria.